The Black Raven
by superman120sonic
Summary: What happens if you mix Dragon Ball Z style of action and a Batman like origin, The character of Spider-Man, and the will to protect people like Superman you have the Black Raven.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hello my name is Danny Albert I'm going to give it to you straight. I'm a Raven warrior. What's that you may ask? There are a group of beings that protect the universe and, the people in it. They date time itself. They have been doing their duty's for 1 trillion years, it was communed for the people of Earth to know however. The Ravens decided to keep their identity a secret do for mankind after a long ten-year war with the Dark Raven and, his army that war almost destroy Earth. It was a miracle that they manage to defeat him using a new born as a vessel to keep him in. Yes, you guess it I'm that new born. Now you may be wondering how did I become one what happen to my parents well strap in because it's a wild ride.

Chapter One a Change in Scenery

Jack where's our money? I don't have it right now I'll gave it to you letter. You are too late for a third chance since you don't have it we have other means to collect the debt you owe. Honey what's going on? Sheila! Oh she will do. Bang a gun went off. No you bastard! Well this piggy has a lot of energy let's see for how long. Dad what's happening? Danny! Bang a gun went off. No! Dad! Danny Danny Danny this is your final warning get down here now! Coming like I have a choice! Don't you hate it when you look at a photo of your dead parents you flash back to their death? Hello If you are reading this and not the prologue what are you doing? No seriously what are you doing!? Go back and read the Prologue I give you about five seconds'... Done good let's get started. Finally, what toke you so long what you picking weapons? said her. Maybe? I bet you are wondering who she is. She is my not so good caretaker Alice I say that because of how strict she is. No one at the orphanage likes her because of her rules. If you haven't guess by now my god what going on in your brain? I'm an orphan and, no I'm not going to say oh no parents ruin forever. you at least seen it like 47 million times before. Listen you don't need any of that Danny just your "smarts". Said one of the officers. Oh ya that might work if the neighbors were it picking heat! Said by me inside my head look I may be stupid but not that stupid! So where do I go officer Brian? Yes, I know this officer he "save me" form my attacker but he just stopped me for better him to death. To juvie of course. You may be wondering what did I do in order to go to that place. Nothing they are kicking me out. I'm 16 there for they can't house me anymore. Not that I like the place to begin with but, it was still better than nothing. Now let's go we are already late. Said Officer Brian. Yay leave one hellhole into another hellhole will probably better than Alice. I said that one out loud what have to be honest. I get in to the cop car that I been in way too many times. So Danny I know you don't what to hear but, juvie isn't bad place you won't be there for long. Said Officer Brian. Like hell it would be. said me. Come on I know things are bad but look on the bright side. Look out! All the sudden a black van show up and, started shooting at us. Get down we need back up NYPD we need back up now. Said the officer right next to him. They started to shoot back. Among the chaos I ran in the opposite direction. It didn't take long for me to get lost. Is it over? said a very tried me. Danny listen to my voice go left and you should see an old factory go there. Said a very formally voice. Um well this kill me? said a kind scared and, confused me. Just go! Said the voice. All right I'm going. The voice was right there was an old factory. Now go in. Said the voice. Look you are not going to kill me because, I just had a day with people shooting and. JUST GO IN! Said a very angry voice. Okay okay. I go in the factory to than have a bright light flash before me. Well well well looks like they finally kicked you out do I'm not surprise. No it can't be! Now you are safe in Safe Haven. Said my friend John and a lot of kids I know too. To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two a Change in Reality

So that happen I found out that my best friend isn't in jive but in an abound factory were all other kids are at. You got that good because I am not saying it again! John how what? Me acting like a five-year-old kid trying to do algebra. Okay come with me so we can talk in private. Said John. We than go to a room that I'm assuming was used to work with something dangers. So I'm guessing you have 50 million questions? I narrow it down to about 50 thousand. Okay shot. 1st how 2nd when 3rd why now? For anyone who's wording how I met him the night when my parents die. He was the first person to talk to me about. So I'm going to guess someone help your parents kicked the bucket? Look don't act like a brat however, never let them go okay. Ever scenic then we become friends and, not that way ether! Okay you may not like this look do not freak out. Get to the point. I got good news and bad news. Good news we are free and have no one telling us what to do. Bad news is that the same gang that kill your parents also is responsible for all of this. NO! come on we are free. NO that's not freedom that's slavery from killers! Okay but? No I'm going to jive that's final! I was going out than all the sudden I got hit in the back of head and blacked out before you know I was in the room by myself. John were the hell are you! Outside come on man do you think I'll let you leave. You look I'm not forcing you just give me time I'll think of something. John! Said from before. Got to go I'll see you later. Time past before a voice came out of no were and said Danny danger is coming be ready. What who is this. Someone that knows you. Will that's useful but wait how? Be ready for great things are coming your way. A flash of light comes out than I hear John. Hey hey we need to go now! In a sort of worrying voice. What's going on? The gang is trying to kill everyone! Said John. What why? Because of you after you ran off the cops figure out where we are and that isn't good to them. See didn't I. Look I was wrong can we leave now! Said John. No! Said me. Why? We can't just leave everyone. Gun fire was going in the background and a voice that I can't forget. Come out rats we only what to make sure you don't talk! Fine but how? Can you find a way to turn off the lights? Oh this can't be good. Alright John where are you? Said one of the members. Hey I'm right here! Okay you know why we have to do this right? Gives us a change maybe we can work out something here? Heeh hell no! That's what I expected now! I turn off the power to the lights they didn't see that coming. Okay someone turn on the lights before you know I was fighting some of his men try to get a gun. But it didn't last and, before you know we had our ass kick. Will, will, will looks like you did a nice job and oh look the same rat that give this hopefully you'll get what's coming. I hope you go to hell. Oh but I can help you see your parents tell them that next time pay you debt. The gun clack but something in me just snap and I punch him causing him to miss me and fire at the reactor making it explode. No! I put my hands up trying to shield me but I see a force felid holding the fire. What the hell! What the he said. Kill him! Than out of panic I throw the fire to them causing them to fall back. Will, will looks like I was right you are the one. The same voice from ealer reveals himself. Who are you? Said me. I'm the Raven King. What? Said me. Come with me and you. He turns to John. Me? Yes, you come as will. The guy that almost kill us got back up. You're not going anywhere. Before you know his ass was on the ground 50 feet from us. We need to go. But what about the others. They be fine than, I see them being picked up and going somewhere by light. So you two coming or not? Do we have a choice said John? Nope. Then let's do it. We got to him than we were sent up by a bim of light.

Too be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three the Raven Village

Yah so that happened I stop fire with my hands after that a bring came down to tell me and John to come with him after his men knocks out everyone and, is going to take them to a different place I don't know ether but let's find out. Okay I know you two have some questions. Said the person. A few yes. Said John. Go ahead you two deserve some answers. Who and what are you? I say. I was hoping you would say that. We are a group of extraordinary beings that dates back to the creation of this universe, we have been protecting the universe and the people in it. the Raven King. Okay but what does that have to do with us and what's going to happened to us? Said John. The Ravens have incredible powers and skill in order to keep order. Believe it or not you two are Ravens. Danny you probably have figure this out when you activated your powers for the first time. Yah I know that stopping fire with my bare hands isn't normal said me. But John you may asked yourself this why me too I have no powers? Give it time you will see that you are an extraordinary person. So what's going to happened to everyone back at the factory? They will have their memories erase of the event that occur and of you two. Wait I remember something that you said that you're a Raven King is that? Said me. Wow you payed attention its true I am the king of the village. Said the Raven King. Do you even have a name? said John. I give that name up a long time ago to become king in fact I don't even remember it but that's not in important right now speaking of importance here we are the Raven Village! A beam of light came out from the other end of the portal as we draw closer it became more intense. Than we saw it the Raven Village. I couldn't believe that something like this existed a tower with an immense power coming from it. People training in the back with an amazing forest behind them. Me and John were stun we both looked at each other we know that what happens now there's no going back. The Raven King looks at us and smirks I guess he knows we are staying here. This is our stop. Said Raven King. Your majesty we been worry sick! It's alright Basilar I need to go down there myself to take these two. Said the Raven King. But your majesty the soldiers would have. Confuse them with the other mortals I need to make sure that didn't happen okay. Of course your majesty what do you what them? Take them to their quarters tomorrow we start their training. Of course follow me. Before you know me and John were taking to somewhere to stay. So you must be I am Basilar I the Kings right hand man I do just as much as him and know him more than himself knows. Said Basilar, will I guess you know us than said John. Yes, I know you two more than you think. Seems like everyone doses. Said me, will we needed to be sure that you two are Ravens so tell me are you ready. Me and John just looked at him didn't say a word. Will than here's your quarters here you'll rest I advise you do tomorrow the both of you will be tested for your abilities till then. Wait what happens if. Before I finished he give me a looking I guess he also know that failure isn't an option. Just be ready. Wow we enter our room it looked like a normal bedroom minus the whole golden bed and fruit bast. I guess we should sleep. Said John. Hey John what do you think is going... let me stop you I have no idea but whatever happens everything we know is gone so what do you think. I kept my mouth shut knowing that he's right I feel a sleep knowing that everything is about to change forever.

To be Counted


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four the Test

Part One

Ow what's that noise?! A loud noise woke me and John up. Rise and shine boys today is the first day of you being a Raven time to show you what that means. Okay we are up what do you what to show us? Ask me. Come than if you can keep up that is? Said Basilar. We than follow him to outside where there is a lot of people fighting outside doing somethings that I didn't think were possible. In the Raven village, the majority of us are warriors however there are other jobs like medical helping our wound. Said Basilar. Works also maintain our buildings and, keep everything in working order. While he is talking a person in armor with a big sword was fighting in the background taking on five guys with no sweat. Who's that? Ask me. That's Rick our finest warrior. Said Basilar. He does some of the most dangers jobs in the Raven village. One report said he took on a bunch of monsters that were ten stories tell with on slash of his sword. Said Basilar. Is that true? Said John. Not really, but he is quite capable on his own. Moving on oh we are here. Before we say anything, we hear a guy screaming coming to us. So, they are the new recruits hem! Hello Ironheart. Said Basilar. Skip the greetings! Who are they? Said Ironheart. Funny I was about to say the same thing. Said me. "Crough's" guys met Ironheart he is our tactical advisor Ironheart met Danny and John they are here for the test. Said Basilar. Wait is that your name Ironheart? Said John. Why yes if you want the full story I suggest you survive the test on why I got such a ridiculous name. Wait what test? Said me. Oh, the test that proves you are capable to become Raven warriors. Said Ironheart. Um what is this test? Said me. Come with me and I well show it to you. Said Ironheart. Um do we even what to? Said John. Come on guys this way. Said Basilar. We follow them to a canyon were there a cliff where it seems to have no bottom. See that cliff that's where the test take place. Said Ironheart. Your joking right. Said me. I would tell you no but figure it out yourself. Said Ironheart. Here's what happens. You well be throw over the side of the cliff to see if your powers work if not you die if they do you'll live. What the hell type of test is this. Said John. The Raven Test. Said Basilar. Don't worry nothing bad well happened. Said Basilar. Don't say that because something well happed. Said me. Well let's find out shall we begin said Basilar. That's the spirt now who would want to go first. Not it me and John said it the same time. Since Danny you activate your powers you well go first. Said Basilar. What me nope I think before I can say anything else Ironheart than stop me and push me to the cliff. Oh, stop your whiny and get this over with. He then kept pushing me forward to the edge of the cliff. Wait can we talk about this!? Said me. Nope now go and fly! Said Ironheart. Wait, wait, wait arg! He then pushes me over I started to fall to the abyss and I started to free fall. What the Hell am I supposed to do!? Fly up. Said Ironheart. How am I supposed to fly up!? Said me. Just do it Said Ironheart. Than all the sudden I felt weight less like in space it felt like I was free. What the? Before long I fly up see them and the canyon and seeing the village at the same time. And are getting started Things are.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 4 part two

Chapter Four the Test Part Two

Wow, amazing, it's breathtaking. Oh yeah I almost forgot to recap the events that led to this. After being waken, to do a test Basilar and Ironheart took me and John to a canyon to do well the test. They plan to throw me and John over the canyon to see if we can activate our powers before they can do anything with us. The goal was to fly up before hitting the ground I was first because I had already activated my powers in a desperate way to protect myself and John. Got all that good, now I can continue the story. How's the view up there! Said Basilar. Incredible! Said me. Well don't just fly there, go around see the Raven Village not many people have the ability to fly you know! Said Basilar. I did well just that, flying seeing the Raven Village in a hole new way. Wow, he is moving fast I can barely see him. Said John. Not surprising, you haven't activated you powers yet so, you wouldn't have the Raven sense yet. Said Ironheart. What's that? Ask John. It's an ability common among the Ravens. Said Basilar. If I may ask, what powers is common among the Ravens? Ask John. The powers of the Ravens are energy manipulation. Said Basilar. Basically you can used energy as a weapon. Said Ironheart. How though? Ask John. The Ravens pull the energy from a dimension called, the Raven Force. Said Basilar. This dimension gives Ravens unlimited amounts of energy. Said Basilar. Wait if Ravens have unlimited energy than why train your body's? Ask John. Just because we Ravens have unlimited amount of energy that don't mean we can handle it. Said Ironheart. A Raven Body has limits we are just like mortals, only more smart, we can handle what ever energy we need for the job but, if you used more energy than necessary you'll tired yourself out quickly. Said Ironheart. Not only that but the energy output is different for every Raven, especially warriors. Said Basilar. What does that mean? Ask John. I'll tell you later. Said Basilar. I came down with a look like a five year old going ham on a candy store. Enjoy the flight? Ask Ironheart. That was awesome! Said me. Now time for John turn. Said Basilar. Wait how do I activate my powers? Ask John. The powers will only activate in a need to protect something, in this case yourself. Said Basilar. Yeah so hop to it! Said Ironheart. Giving the John a good push, he fell for a long time until, he reappeared back to us. I thought I was a goner?! Said John. What you thought you would have die hahaha that hilarious! Said Ironheart. Ignore Ironheart we forgot to tell you but, this is a magical canyon in which after a long period of time whoever is thrown is teleported right back here. Than why didn't you tell me!? Ask John. The powers won't activated if you know you are safe from danger. Said Ironheart. They activated in a need of protection. Said Ironheart. In other words, we need you to believe that you where in harms way in order to activate the powers. Said Ironheart. John wanted to say something but quickly kept quiet so that he doesn't get in trouble. Looks like you pass the test Danny. Said Basilar. Wait does that mean that John gets kicked out? Ask me. No but, that means we need to get an other way to activated his powers. Said Basilar. Thats it for the day why don't you go to the mess hall and, enjoy the food there. Said Basilar. Sure come on John let's go. Said me. Wait where is the mess hall? Ask John. Down there take a right than a left, you'll see it. Said Basilar. Okay come on lets go! Said me. Hey slow down Danny! Said John. Wow and I thought I was cruel. Said Ironheart. We need a way to activate Johns powers. Said Basilar. This is the only way how. Said Basilar. Me and John where walking for a couple of minutes until we see the mess hall. In that time John told me about how the powers worked and where I was pulling it from. We entered into the mess hall, in where we saw a brunch of warriors just well, doing what you can think of bunch of warriors in one room does. We than walk to the bartender to ask where do we order food. The bartender looked at us funny, than I felt a push than someone thrown me back. Hey look's like we got fresh meat. I recognize the face immediately it was Rick. Hey leave him alone! yelled John. Than I saw John he looked really intense. Rick than try to hit John but it didn't worked, John catch the fist and than proceed to hit Rick and send him flying. It looked like John activate his powers and things are getting serious.

End of Chapter Four.


End file.
